Just Put Your Arms Out And Hold On To Me
by Yggdrasil'sRoots
Summary: Thorin is taking Bilbo ice skating for their anniversary. Of course, his little husband is clueless at first, and he supposes the whipped cream is pay back, in a way. Modern AU, bagginshield.


_**Fic for my boo, smileyfacebabe, because it's her birthday soon and it's also nearly valentines day and I love her a ton. And I'm too impatient to wait to post it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit, and it's probably just as well, because I would definitely turn it into the story of how a stubborn dwarf king fell in love with a 'lil hobbit dude.**_

"Bilbo, are you coming?" Thorin stood at the foot of the stairs, waiting for his husband.

"Just a minute!" His husband's voice drifted down the stairs, slightly muffled, like his face was pressed into something soft. Thorin leaned against the bannister, a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth in memory of their morning.

It was their anniversary, and Bilbo had woken him up with a mouth on his cock and then pancakes in bed, and he was pleasantly sated. Then he had been sated again in the shower. And in the kitchen, on the table. And in the hall. It was mid afternoon now, and he felt like a cat, all sleepiness and enjoyably stretched muscles and contentedness. He stretched lazily, throwing his arms above his head and arching his back until the vertebrae popped pleasantly.

"Well, don't you look like the cat that got the cream." Bilbo purred in his ear, wrapping his arms around Thorin's torso. Thorin grinned, turning in his husband's slight arms to kiss him deeply. Breaking away he said, "I think that was you, love." He grinned cheekily as Bilbo flushed a deep, attractive red, and Thorin knew from experience, without having to look, that it went all the way under his collar. He loved making him blush like that. Bilbo poked him gently in the ribs, slender fingers pinching slightly.

"Always so suggestive, husband." Bilbo kissed him again, then pulled away to gather his coat. It was a cold winter's day, more than a month past Christmas, and Thorin always had a surprise for Bilbo.

Thorin hung back, eyes skipping over his husband's pert backside, and following the way his jeans clung to his muscular legs.

"You love it." Bilbo smiled, opened the front door.

"Mental as I must be, I do, you big brute."

They exited their home, clambering into Thorin's Jeep, and he started driving, pulling out of the driveway carefully.

"Where are we going?" Bilbo sounded hopeful.

"Ah ah. No spoilers." Thorin smirked. Bilbo pouted, and Thorin wavered for a moment, before his resolve strengthened. He knew Bilbo would enjoy the surprise more.

It was a quick drive, and Thorin pulled into the car park of the local ice rink. Bilbo straightened up excitedly.

"We're going ice skating?" His face broke out into a massive grin. Thorin parked, and got out, slipping around to open Bilbo's door. He jumped out merrily, and pulled Thorin into a cheerful kiss.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"This morning, in the shower, while I was sucking your cock." Thorin told him plainly. Bilbo blushed that gorgeous shade of red again, but his eyes darkened, and he yanked Thorin into a deep kiss. When he pulled away, they were both panting.

"Shall we go in, husband?" Bilbo asked. Thorin linked their fingers together, and tugged his husband towards the rink.

Inside, he headed for the desk, paying for two pairs of skates, and handing Bilbo his when they were passed across the desk by the clerk. They pulled them on, fastening them rapidly. Bilbo tottered off to the ice excitedly. Thorin followed at a more sedate pace, smiling at his hyper husband.

They slid smoothly onto the ice. Thorin was momentarily glad it was a weekday, as the ice was far less crowded, and they had more freedom to move around. Bilbo was off almost immediately, gliding across the ice gracefully, doing a little spin that Thorin found more adorable than he probably had any right to. He carefully placed his feet, skidding clumsily after the blonde man, arms out to balance. Bilbo slid to a stop, turning to find Thorin, letting out a giggle at the big man wobbling after him.

"Are you okay, dear?" Thorin glowered insincerely. Bilbo chuckled, and held out a hand.

"Here. Come and hang on to me, my grumpy darling brute." Thorin gratefully grabbed onto Bilbo's hand, and they started off again, slowly making their way around the rink. Soon Thorin had found his balance, and they sped up gradually, laughing, and yelling random snatches of sentences at each other as they whizzed around merrily, hand in hand.

Eventually they slowed to a stop, tired, breathless, and happy. They hopped off the ice, took off their skates, and handed them back in while pulling on their street shoes.

"You are the best husband ever." Bilbo told him, eyes shining. Thorin took great joy in making Bilbo's eyes shine like that, much like he took great pleasure in making him blush right down his chest.

"I try." He rumbled, eyes twinkling. "Lunch?"

"Definitely. There's that place around the corner from home?"

"The café?"

"That's the one." Whilst they talked, they walked back to the car, fingers looped together, swinging their clasped hands lazily.

When they got to the café, Bilbo ordered a huge mocha with whipped cream, and an espresso for Thorin. While they waited to order food, Bilbo started in on the veritable mountain of whipped cream on his drink. He some up on his finger, and licked it away slowly, seemingly paying no mind, chattering on about seeing Thorin's nephews next weekend. He scooped up more, giving little kitten licks to the dangerously close to falling mound. Thorin was transfixed, barely able to reply to Bilbo as he sucked another fingerful of cream from the digit. When he was on the last bit of cream, Thorin caught his wrist and tugged gently. Bilbo looked at him, hiding a grin, badly. Thorin leaned forward, and enveloped the finger in his mouth, pulling back slowly until he had all the cream off. Sending his husband a heated, sensual look, he smirked darkly as Bilbo shifted a bit in his chair.

"Thorin?" The man in question leaned back in his chair.

"Yes, love?"

"If you don't take me home this instant," Bilbo said quietly, "And fuck me until I can't move," He pinned his husband with a heady, heavy look, "I swear to god I will divorce you."

Thorin was moving barely before he had finished speaking, chucking coins on the table for their unfinished drinks, ignoring the stares, and he bundled Bilbo into the car.

When they got home, he fulfilled Bilbo's threat, many times over.

Mission accomplished.


End file.
